


Morganas problem

by Panatlantic



Series: 99 problems [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/pseuds/Panatlantic
Summary: Spoiler: it’s Merlin
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur
Series: 99 problems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948336
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176





	Morganas problem

* * *

_Merlin…. Merlin…_

The mat had been ineffective. It was cold. And now Merlin was awake. And cold.

There was one very obvious way to deal with this. Merlin needed more blankets. Arthur had good blankets. Probably the second best blankets in Camelot. Uther had already claimed that the best blankets were in his bedchambers, so as Prince it would make sense that the second best would be in Arthur’s room. Merlin had tested this theory himself by napping in them earlier today while George was busy scraping the burn marks off Arthurs desk.

* * *

It was sometime after midnight when Arthur felt a cold hand creep up his flank. He gasped coming to full wakefulness instantly. Since he had found his bed smelling pleasantly of omega earlier this evening he had had some difficulty sleeping anyway.

“Mer… Merlin?!?” He stuttered, “What are you doing here?”

“Shh!” Instructed Merlin. “You’ll wake George.”

“This is my bed! You can’t be here!” Gasped Arthur, which in Merlin’s opinion was not really the thing to say to an omega you had already defiled just two evenings ago. Repeatedly.

“You have something I want, Sire.” Purred Merlin, tracing patterns absently on Arthur’s thigh.

“What… “ Choked out Arthur, backing away. “You know I can’t mark you Merlin, Father would never allow…” Arthur was cut off by Merlin’s growl.

“I need you to do something for me.” Whispered Merlin breathily. “Clench your teeth.”

“Wha…” Arthur did not get to finish what ever it was he was going to say, as Merlin, making surprisingly good use of leverage and Arthurs proximity to the edge of the bed, booted him over the side. “Merlin! Why!?!” He demanded.

“It protects your teeth, Sire.” Explained Merlin, collecting Arthur’s pillows and bundling them in the bedspread. This was, perhaps, not his first blanket heist.

“What are you doing?”

“Collecting the laundry sire.” Stated Merlin, dragging the bundle to the door. “It’s one of my duties. As your servant. Duties.”

“Grant mercy Merlin! It’s the middle of the night!”

“Why put off to the morrow what you can do now, Sire.” Stated Merlin Sagely. “Take ears to the field, take eyes to the farm. ”

“Merlin?!? What the hell does that even mean?” Questioned Arthur as the door to his chambers swung shut.

“Shall I bring some more blankets, Sire?” Asked George from the shadows.

* * *

Merlin really, really hated wearing clothing.

Hunith did not think too much of this, many children didn’t like wearing clothing, this was quite normal. Except Merlin was eight years old now and still streaking through the village in the middle of winter. Merlin complained about clothing being scratchy, and to be fair the coarse, woolen garments did itch.

When every blanket in the village disappeared one evening after Merlin complained he was cold, and appeared on Merlin’s bed she laughed it off as a childs prank and returned them with an apology.

When every goose in the village lost their feathers one evening after Merlin complained his mattress was lumpy, Hunith took one look at Merlin’s (previously straw) overstuffed mattress and had suspicions.

When Will annoyed Merlin and a random tree branch fell off a tree and hit him... coincidence.

When Will annoyed Merlin and a random tree branch fell from the ceiling inside the house... Hunith had to admit perhaps she might be in denial.

Magic. Merlin had magic. 

* * *

“Merlin. What are you doing?” Asked Gaius. Quite reasonably too since Merlin had just poured an entire pot of porridge into what he suspected was Georges bag.

“…running...” Stated Merlin.

“Well… yes. Bags aren’t meant for porridge. That’s why we use bowls.”

“…running **away** …” Merlin rolled his eyes. Betas!

“Why are you running away?” Asked Gaius patiently, partially unwrapping a ham sandwich he had been keeping for just such an occasion.

“…” Said Merlin. Now that he thought about it he wasn’t sure. The food in Camelot was much better quality and in far greater quantity than he had expected. In fact, he may have even been mislead by Hunith who had told him daily how much better the food was in Ealdor than any other place in the World (a rather desperate attempt to keep Merlin from foraging from travellers). “…prat…no bite…”

“No, I imagine he wouldn’t. Prince Arthur won’t knowingly go against his father until he publically gives up his claiming rights as King.” Merlin sighed. “Arthur’s not a bad lad, he believes omegas should have a choice, but the law is the law.”

“…” Said Merlin.

“I suppose that’s true Merlin, but if you did leave, without a mating mark any Alpha could potentially claim you and have his wicked way. You would be defenseless to stop them."

“…use magic.” Smirked Merlin as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

Gaius froze. It had been hinted very strongly in Hunith’s letter that Merlin was a ‘special child’ but Gaius had seen no evidence of it (unless you counted last night at supper when Merlin had made an entire chicken disappear in under 20 momenta). “Merlin… who taught you to use magic?”

“…always…”

“Merlin, you must not use magic in Camelot! The King…” Gaius never got to finish that sentence because there was a loud banging on his chamber door.

* * *

Morgana was not jealous.

Jealousy would imply Merlin had something that she wanted, and that was impossible because Morgana was the most important omega to ever omega. She had power, servants, wealth, many soft blankets… what did Merlin have that she could possibly want?

Maybe it was because of her restricted freedom. Having already been knotted Merlin was treated as an adult. Merlin was allowed to wander around not just the castle but also the town. Despite being of a similar age, as a virgin Morgana was still treated like a child.

More likely it was because Merlin had a room off the physicians chambers and access to all the best poisons. Morgana wasn’t even allowed in Gaius’s workshop without a chaperone these days (for reasons).

“Mine.” Stated Lady Morgana, pointing at Gwen. It was important to establish dominance with new omega, so she had waited outside Gaius’s chambers to ambush Merlin. 'Ambush' in this sense meant banging and scratching on the door until Merlin emerged.

Merlin nodded.

Dragging him to the throne room where Sir Leon was reporting to Uther, she pointed at Leon, declaring “Mine.”

Merlin nodded as Sir Leon excused himself, we must assume he was quite embarrassed/fearful at having his tunic lifted and his abs patted by the Kings Ward in front of the King himself.

Morgana pulled Uther off the throne, kicking him to the floor before sitting firmly in his place. “Mine.” She patted the arms of the throne to make sure he understood.

Merlin nodded. Being raised a peasant he had no designs on any of those things (although he had turned an appraising eye on Leon’s six pack), and knew better than to challenge a person in power.

“Yours.” Allowed Morgana pointing at Uther who was straightening his crown with a bemused expression on his face, clearly with no concept of what was going on, but with enough survival instincts to know he should make himself scarce. He wandered away to help himself to some wine (just in case someone was secretly practicing magic in the buttery and needed to be exposed… you never could be too careful).

Merlin wrinkled his nose.

“Yours!” Declared Morgana again.

“…don’t want.” Said Merlin, shaking his head.

“Yours! Bite!”

“…nooo.”

“Many blankets! Many jewels!” Wheedled Morgana. “Low poison resistance!” (Morgana, we presume may have had quite different motivators to Merlin). “Why?” She demanded when Merlin still shied.

“…old man smell.” Growled Merlin, swiping at his nose.

Morgana was temporarily stunned. Then they both started cackling, because the truth was sometimes funny like that.


End file.
